


C'mon You Know x

by Jeevey, Savageandwise



Series: Love in the Time of Corona [1]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, present day, various formats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: February 2020. The world is poised on the brink of Corona induced lockdown. Liam and Noel Gallagher continue their ongoing feud. But the times are a changin'.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Love in the Time of Corona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747696
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	C'mon You Know x

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of serves as a little prologue. A little teaser if you will. Enjoy! Stay tuned!
> 
> Like last time all the Liam was written by Savageandwise, all the Noel was written by Jeevey. Except for the parts Liam and Noel wrote themselves: All the tweets are real tweets.
> 
> Please comment!

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Wahey we’re getting back together Noel Gallagher being minted and rich as fuck he’s doing it for nothing me being a desperate cunt and have fuck all else going for himself I’m doing it for the cash c’mon you know LG x  
_00:48 • 04 Feb 20 Twitter for iPhone_

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
We’ve been offered 100 million pounds for a tour still not enough for the greedy soul oh well stay young LG  
_0:54 • Feb 04 20 Twitter for iPhone_

**Noel Gallagher** _@noelgallagher_ :  
To whoever might be arsed:  
I am not aware of any offer from anybody for any amount of money to reform the legendary Mancunian Rock’n’Roll group Oasis.  
I am fully aware though that someone has a single to promote so that’s maybe where the confusion lies.  
_21:01 • Feb 04 2020 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
im not the only 1 who has a new single to promote you know you got that dance thingy your glad you have your fabulous solo career tho Rite? Luv from Copenhagen x  
_23:30 • Feb 04 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
y  
_23:31 • Feb 04 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
y?  
_23:37 • Feb 04 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Y like yeah my solo career is great even tho no1 buys my records  
_23:42 • Feb 04 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
I meant your career not mine rite?  
_23:45 • Feb 04 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Y like your my favourite brother  
_23:48 • Feb 04 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Y like y are you such a cunt  
_23:53 • Feb 04 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Y like y are you so fucking fit Liam  
_23:59 • Feb 04 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Y are you such a fucking idiot~~  
_00:01 • Feb 05 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
Nite nite x  
_00:05 • Feb 05 20_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
dreamt you made me breakfast toast was burnt to fuck but the tea was still proper  
_04:26 • Feb 05 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Fucking~~  
_07:05 • Feb 05 20_

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Yes Hamburg c’mon you know LG x  
_15:20 • Feb 05 20 Twitter for iPhone_

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
Sorry to everybody who came to the gig tnight in Hamburg my voice was not there and if I’d have carried on I’d have done more damage to it I love you all and hope you understand I’ll make it up to you LG x  
_22:23 • Feb 05 20 Twitter for iPhone_

Text **LG** to **NG** :  
With out love with out love we must surely lose our way  
_00:43 • Feb 06 20_

**Liam Gallagher** _@liamgallagher_ :  
I’ve had the doctor out vocal chords are inflamed he’s give me a shot of cortisone reckons I should be rite for the gig tmorrow fingers crossed sorry once again to my brothers n sisters in Hamburg LG x  
_15:57 • Feb 06 20_

Text **NG** to **LG** :  
~~Why do you keep telling me these things like I care~~  
_22:12 • Feb 06 20_


End file.
